Hirari, Hirari
by OSarubiO
Summary: This was a quick, bittersweet song fiction that I wrote without any premeditating. It took me about 3 1/2 hours to write in total. KaitoXMiku, with slight LenXRin. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please read and review?


_When the season is spinning, is spinning_

_Please just embrace the scattering ties_

_Strongly, very strongly so they won't be lost_

_Please just do this for me_

Miku looked down at the casket lying in front of her. Her concentration taken away by her gaze on the photo place on top of it. She was dressed in a veil of black. A small hat with a lace covering, a long black dress with a simple design at the rim, and her black shoes covered by her dress. A girl definitely in mourning. In her mind, the images of that night flashed in a broken loop.

Her, walking into the dimly lit room.

His last letter handwritten by her feet.

His bottle of pills scattered across the floor.

His corpse sprawled out in front of her, not much different from now.

His once warm body she used to be able to embrace, growing colder the longer she stared.

Her tears hitting the ground with a silent splash.

Her, falling to pieces once she understood what was happening.

She whispered in a hushed voice, "Kaito."

That didn't feel right. Her voice began to crack.

"I loved you."

She closed her eyes with her head bowed down, paying her respects. Silence. All except for the wind, nipping at her skin and drying the trails of her previous sorrow. The gray sky, in an overcasted shadow, described her mood perfectly. A stray drop fell from her cheek and splattered on the casket. She wiped the other tear away with her gloved hand. She could shed plenty more, and proved to herself she could when she saw him that night.

"Why didn't you remember?"

With that phrase, more tears from her eyes threatened to pour. So, quickly, she left an orange rose sitting on the memorial.

_Unable to move from the unbearable weight_

_Of the embraced words, I fell_

_Into a comfortable dream, I was so lost_

_When I woke it was after I had lost you_

Miku walked through the door, sat her purse on the couch, and went into the kitchen. Looking up, she smiled wide. There he was, Kaito as the silly goofy brother she always knew, with an ice cream cake and a few balloons scattered around the remaining space. The cake was iced and beautifully decorated and written on in teal was 'Happy 16th Birthday, Miku'. Her heart fluttered seeing him again. Without hesitation, she ran upto her brother and threw her arms around him.

"I was wondering if you could get home any later," he stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I almost forgot it was my birthday...", she replied, "Thank you, Onii-chan!".

"Well of course I'd remember! I love you!" he grinned, in a way that showed his obliviousness to his last statement.

It was him, there, smiling at her gratitiude, then suddenly the picture began to fade into darkness. Miku woke up by her older sister Meiko quietly knocking on her bedroom door. Miku's heart sank, when she figured out that the previous was just an old memory. Before Meiko had the chance to crack her door open, she saw Miku with her head out of view and sobbing. Regretting her disturbance, Meiko sat on Miku's bed.

Meiko spoke in a soothing voice, "Mi-chan... I'm sorry he's gone."

No reply from the heart-broken girl, just a lump underneath messy covers.

"Miku, you know if I could, I would bring him back."

Realizing that was the wrong thing to say, she watched Miku sob even harder. Pulling down the blanket, Miku balled her fists in her sheets.

"He loves you and he probably misses you."

At this point, Meiko decided to keep her mouth shut because her sister was sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. As she rested her hand on Miku's back, she heard Miku mumble something inaudible into the comforter.

"What was that, Mi-chan?"

Sniffling, she repeated herself, "I said, if he loved me, why did he leave?", she asked looking into Meiko's eyes.

That was a question that Meiko didn't have the answer to.

"He's a baka..."

Miku fell silent, controling her watering eyes, wiping them away with the back of her hand. The two of them stayed in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for waking you but the reason why I came in here was because I'm doing laundry. Do you have your clothes from the funeral?"

Curling up under the covers, Miku gestured to the hamper in the corner of her room. Then closing her tired eyes, she was desparate to recover her disturbed memory.

_I tie it- the appearance that I embraced_

_The color of orange is softly scattered _

_It hurts so much that it's engraved in my heart_

_Fly away, fly away, fly away_

After hopeless attempts of filing thorugh her memories in her cluttered brain, she couldn't retrieve that memory. The first moment that she thought that her Onii-chan loved her as much as she loved him... gone, and there was nothing she could do to play it again. She exhaled a heavy sigh and miserably rose from her bed. Since Meiko was at the laundromat, Miku decided to seek help from her little sister, Rin.

As her footsteps padded down the hallway, she finally arrived at Rin and Len's door. Because they were twins, they were the only siblings who were allowed to share a room.

With a hoarse voice, she called softly.

"Rin-chan? Can I come in?"

Patiently she waited for a reply. After what seemed like forever, Len answered the door, only in a pair of boxers.

Groggily he responded, "Yes, Miku-chan?"

"I-is Rin here?", her voice becoming terribly shaky.

"Where else would she be at eleven at night?", he replied bitterly.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know how late it was."

Len gestured his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Come in,".

Because of the dialogue at the doorway, Rin was already awake. As she rubbed her eyes, she walked out of bed and hugged Miku in her pajamas. She wasn't noramlly affectionate to her sister but, since she knew that Miku was going through a hard time, she decided that it couldn't hurt.

"You wanted to see me, Onee-chan?"

Miku nodded, "Do you have any more of that orange ribbon and those orange roses that you gave me this afternoon for..."

She couldn't say his name out loud, it hurt so much to pass his name through her lips. Understanding why Miku paused, Rin spoke up quickly because she didn't want to see her older sister in hysterics.

"I do, I do!"

Rin hurried to her dresser and pulled out the spool of orange ribbon, then went to her nightstand and took out three roses from her vase. Carefully, she laid the roses in Miku's arms and handed her the spool of ribbon.

"Thank you so much, Rin-chan!"

Not wanting to be a bother, Miku walked out and closed their bedroom door behind her.

Rin made herself comfortable in her bed and held Len.

Len whispered in her ear, "So Rin... now that were awake... do you wanna...?"

She pecked him on the lips,"Only if you're gentle this time."

_To the sky, to the sea, someplace futher away_

_So that I may deliver one more piece of it to you_

_The colors of the ties we made together_

_Oh-_

_Fly away, fly away, fly away_

Miku turned her head when she heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime at midnight. She had just finished making her orange boquet. Walking into the kitchen to put the scissors away, she spotted Gumi at the kitchen table eating cookies and milk.

"Oh, good morning, Miku."

"Good morning," she greeted while put the scissors in the kitchen drawer.

As Miku was putting her shoes on, Gumi walked up to her.

"Where are you headed at twelve in the morning?"

"To the cemetary," she replied dryly.

"Did you forget something there?" Gumi wondered aloud.

"No, I just haven't completely paid my respects."

Gumi waited for more information.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't be gone long... you can tell Luka and Gakupo where I'm going if you want."

"Alright, just be careful. I don't want to lose another sibling."

Those words pricked Miku's heart. She wasn't sure if Gumi did it on purpose or not but, she always seemed she could use the right words for them to affect Miku.

"Goodbye, Gumi."

_Someday, the passing memories will be born_

_In a scattering moment is when it shall_

_Even though I know it's decaying quickly_

_Fly away, fly away, fly away_

There she was, again. Only now standing in her nightgown and slippers with her long flowing hair, out of her pigtails. The distance wasn't too far from her house but, it wasn't around the corner either. Stronger than the last time, Miku confronted the area where Kaito was buried. Since last afternoon, the workers had already put him six feet under and set his gravestone. It was perfect and untouched, like it was reserved for Miku to be the first. Bending to her knees, she placed the orange boquet down in front of the gravestone. Her fingers traced over the words carved. Lightly, she kissed the picture and shed her last tear for him.

"Goodbye... Onii-chan."

She held her breath.

"I love you."

_I cannot deliver my heart more than once_

_But I can deliver the last part of it to you_

_Like a gentle rain falling in the spring_

_Oh-_

_Fly away, fly away, fly away_

Miku returned to her house and knocked on the door to signal Gumi that she needed to be let in. Gumi sprinted to the door, opened it, and hugged Miku.

"You look so much happier now."

Quietly, Miku crept into her room again and closed the door soundlessly. Snuggling under the covers she closed her eyes. Before she was completely asleep, she heard a voice.

"Goodnight, Miku-chan."


End file.
